


Early Mornings - Shyan

by OneHellOfAnIero



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Desperation, Fluff and Smut, Forced Eye Contact, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHellOfAnIero/pseuds/OneHellOfAnIero
Summary: They were making out as Shane had an idea, though Ryan needed a little convincing.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 4
Kudos: 187





	Early Mornings - Shyan

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this one came to me like a really hot fever dream. It's short, but I like the idea of this.
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for reading!

What started as a innocent make-out session, quickly turned into something different. They started with soft kisses, gentle eyes and touches.

Now Ryan was on top of Shane, grinding against one of his legs as Shane kissed and licked at his neck. Shane was slow, taking his time to pick certain spots and it was driving Ryan insane. He was whimpering, trying to cope with how good Shane's lips felt.

After a good moment Shane moved his leg, taking away Ryan's so needed friction and he made a noise in protest.

"What are you doing?"

Shane had to smile at how desperate Ryan watched him.

"I want you to look at me." Shane said "and don't break eyecontact or I'll stop."

Ryan was confused, but understood as soon as Shane's hand found it's way to his aching cock.

"Fuck." Ryan hissed, accidentally closing his eyes and immediately felt the consequence.

"What did I tell you?" Shane asked, his voice now a little more serious. Ryan was flustered, he usually was the one to look away or close his eyes as soon as something happened, wanting to feel, not to see, but now he had no choice.

"Sorry." Ryan muttered, his eyes averting for a second, before flicking back to Shane's.

Shane looked like calmness impersonated, while Ryan's heart was beating a thousand miles per second.

The attention to Ryan's needs returned and he tried to keep his eyes on Shane's. It was hard, god it was so hard to do. Shane's hand felt so good around him, holding him firmly, while his thumb ran slowly over his tip over and over again.

Ryan was mewling, whining, as he fucked Shane's hand. He wanted to go faster, but he knew Shane had control here. The way his lips stretched into a soft smile as Ryan was gasping and moaning into his face.

Shane picked up the pace, making Ryan shake, his hands grasping at the other's wrinkled shirt.

"Fuck, Shane."

It felt like he was losing his mind and having his eyes open and seeing Shane's reactions to his every move and expression felt so open, so helpless that it made his head spin. He was overstimulated, the head of his cock probably bright red as it didn't stop him from fucking Shane's hand.

Shane was smiling in content, watching Ryan carefully as his other hand held Ryan's neck, keeping his eyes locked on him, sharp breaths ghosting over his face.

It was a real sight, Shane had to admit, Ryan looked gorgeous. Dark hair sticking everywhere and sweat building on his forehead. He looked so needy, like he was embarrassed, but absolutely enjoyed it.

"Close." Ryan gasped with Shane's name following as a whisper over and over, his skin heating up rapidly as it felt like he was blushing all over. Shane nodded, moving a little faster as his other hand caressed Ryan's neck.

"You're such a good boy." Shane said, watching as Ryan's expression kept changing.

_He was so close._

Ryan's moves grew erratic and sharp, his gasping got louder and he moaned out, his body shaking as he came, eyes never leaving Shane's, until it was over. Collapsing onto Shane, he buried his head in Shane's chest, breath going heavy as he tried his best to collect himself.

Shane's arms wrapped around him safely as Shane kissed his head. Everything felt so warm and soft now.

"I love you."


End file.
